<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meta-Hacks by SilverWritingDesk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888574">Meta-Hacks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk'>SilverWritingDesk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Diapers, F/F, Humiliation, Hypnosis, Maturity Drain, Maturity Loss, Mental Rewriting, Multi, Pantypoop, Public Humiliation, Ruined Panties, Soiling, Spanking, Tentacles, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not Futaba’s fault she’s incontinent! Though the other Phantom Thieves try to be supportive of it, she knows how they really feel about it. She can read it on their faces...</p><p>But during a dive into Mementos, she realizes that the power of her Persona can directly alter her friends... Perhaps she could give them a taste of what it’s like...</p><p>Commission for Anonymous!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meta-Hacks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Phew… That was a close one…” Ann sighed as she lifted her mask, rubbing the sweat off her forehead as she caught her breath. “I swore that we were goners…”</p><p>The girls of the Phantom Thieves had gotten cornered by a particularly large shadow while training in Mementos, and they were fortunate to make it out of that skirmish alive. Haru was quite scuffed up, leaning against Makoto to keep herself upright. Ann quickly made her way over and started applying her healing magic with a worried sigh.</p><p>“Where were our buffs?!” Makoto hissed angrily as she whipped around, shooting glares at the only unscuffed member of their fractured group.</p><p>Futaba gulped as she hung back, gently poking her fingers together. Being the navigator slightly had its perks; mostly just that she was able to stay out of the bulk of combat. She considered herself lucky in that way, but always bore the guilt that she wasn’t pulling her weight in the team.</p><p>“I… It needed to recharge. If I had just another minute, I could’ve given you the like, biggest buff I had…!” Futaba declared, adjusting her goggles as she ran the stats in her HUD. She wasn’t lying; she was close to giving them a hefty boost to their abilities, but…</p><p>“Please. I bet you were so distracted by your dumb diaper that you just forgot!” Makoto shot that scathing accusation out and it made Futaba freeze with a timid squeak.</p><p>It wasn’t her fault that she was mostly incontinent! Her isolation left her with such a weakened body that it was hard to keep it all in sometimes…! This didn’t stop the other Phantom Thieves from teasing her about it, but it always seemed to be in good humor…</p><p>But with Makoto snapping like this… Was this what she really meant? Her real thoughts, unclouded by the front of goodwill?</p><p>Futaba’s eyes bore holes into the ground as she avoided her gaze, the stinging accusation rocking her to her very core… until she felt a familiar warmth in the front of her pants. With a whimper, she pressed her legs together, one of her hands shooting down to her crotch to feel that familiar warm and soggy crinkle…</p><p>“Aaand you pissed yourself,” Makoto sighed, rubbing her head before shaking it to dismiss her feelings of annoyance. “Look, I… Sorry. I got carried away there. Don’t… Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Don’t worry about it? That only made her worry about it more… Futaba sighed as she nodded, peering up to see how Haru was doing. Ann’s magic was able to fix her up for the most part, but the pair of girls met her gaze and quickly looked away, as if they were ashamed of their teammate. The group moved on ahead and, sluggishly, Futaba followed behind, pulling up her team interface to take tabs on everyone.</p><p>Of course, even her little icon on her screen had a wet diaper next to it. With a gentle sigh, she tapped some buttons to pull up everyone’s menus. They seemed to be doing better now at least, their health was pretty high…</p><p>This wasn’t the first time her diaper issues had caused the team problems in combat, and she was sure it wouldn’t be the last. Everyone assured her that it was fine, but she knew that look in their eyes. The hidden words behind those caring expressions...</p><p>Time to run the usual diagnostics, she figured with a dismal sigh as she auto-piloted staying in step behind her friends. Just needed to ensure that the battle had no long-lasting consequences on any of them, such as broken bones, concussions, or Metaverse based status effects…</p><p>What was this option, though? Each of their icons wavered slightly, like there was a glitch in the system. But that was impossible; her system was impeccable! That must mean that something was wrong with her friends.</p><p>She opened her mouth, ready to grab their attention, before she closed it. No… They’d just call her a nuisance or something and disregard her advice… If she could just get it all figured out before any of them noticed, maybe they’d go easier on her for her blunder in their last battle.</p><p>Tapping on Haru first, a glitched text option listed next to her name glowed briefly before Futaba selected that.</p><p>Numbers and letters flashed before her eyes in rapid succession, making her stop in her tracks as she suddenly had to decipher all of the code before her. She had never been given this much input from her navigation programs before! And this… all this seemed almost familiar…</p><p>Was this some sort of developer console? She could see everything from within these lines of programming jargon. Haru’s height, weight, personality, age… Her outfit was even coded in here, as well as each of the little injuries she had sustained.</p><p>Looks like she had a minor concussion from that… With a wiggle of her fingers, Futaba brought up her holo-keyboard and edited that pesky injury out. Green lights flashed at the top of the screen as she saved her progress, so… that must’ve meant it worked, right?</p><p>“Futaba! C’mon, don’t lag behind!” Makoto’s stern voice snapped her out of her focus, making her minimize her screens to meet their gaze a few yards ahead. “Or did you crap yourself too? We don’t have time for this!”</p><p>Futaba subtly checked her own status to make sure that she didn’t mess herself, and thankfully she hadn’t. With a quick nod, she picked up the pace to catch up with her friends, pulling up their info in smaller windows so she could still see where they were going.</p><p>Maybe… there was more she could do with this. After all, if all of their ‘code’ could be rewritten and changed…</p><p>“Phew. Looks like we’re at the station,” Ann sighed with relief as they got to the end of the floor, stretching out and resting against the wall. “I think there’s a rest stop down there. We all set to go?”</p><p>“Yes. Maybe we can even change Futaba-chan down there,” Haru said with a gentle smile, now feeling quite a bit better. “Your magic has certainly improved, Ann. Thank you again.”</p><p>“Or we could just let her stew in her mess for a bit and let her think about what she did,” Makoto noted coolly as she crossed her arms and shot a still smoldering glare at the tiny NEET.</p><p>But Futaba’s teeth showed bright with her wicked grin as she pointed dramatically at her teammates.</p><p>“I-I’m… I’m tired of you making fun of me about my diapers!” Even saying that word out loud caused her cheeks to turn crimson, but she had to plow forward. “All of you look down on me, l-like I’m some sort of baby! You wouldn’t be acting that way if you were in my position!”</p><p>Her sudden outburst caught all the girls off guard, making them share glances before Ann stepped forward to attempt to diffuse the situation.</p><p>“We didn’t say anything… Sure, Makoto was a little harsh, but…” Ann began to speak, but was quickly hushed by another dramatic point.</p><p>“You! You’re always flaunting that… dumb, sexy body of yours around, acting so mature and confident… Do you have any idea how that makes others feel?!” Futaba shifted her accusatory finger to Haru next, making the sheepish girl squeak and hide her mouth. “And you! So high and mighty… Flaunting your wealth so casually and making us seem like steppingstones below you!”</p><p>“Futaba, just calm down, nobody-” Makoto stepped forward, but Futaba stomped her foot angrily, making her think twice about getting near.</p><p>“And you… So cruel, so mean… You don’t think about how others feel at all, do you?!” Futaba accused her with a slight break in her voice, that was quickly covered up as she cleared her throat, leaning back and bringing forth her screens and keyboards. “No more… T-Time for you to learn a lesson!”</p><p>The girls stepped back, hands wavering on their weapons. Was she seriously going to attack? She had no fighting ability!</p><p>But Futaba knew the best way to teach them a lesson. She had to completely humiliate the older girls…</p><p>With each of their developer consoles open on each screen, she quickly got to work.</p><p>“O-Okay, Futaba, just calm down. We can tawk this out, okay?” Makoto tried to reason with her as she stepped forward, with a twinge of pain rocked her brain, making her wince and clutch her head tightly. “Wh-What’th habbenin’...?”</p><p>Her teammates looked at her in confusion as her words slurred, like she wasn’t sure how her mouth worked or her tongue was just too big for her mouth.</p><p>“Yeah, good luck talking with a two-year-old’s tongue!” Futaba cackled like a gremlin as she saved her changes and got to work on the next thing she had in mind to change in their little Queen… “Let’s see how you like this…!”</p><p>Slamming her finger on the holographic enter key, a gurgle reverberated from within Makoto’s tummy, making her clench it with both hands as she hissed between her teeth. Her knees bowed together, a low whine leaving her lips while her eyes went wide.</p><p>A loud rumble of gas left her rear, making her cheeks go brighter than Ann’s gloves, and there was nary a second before the bulgening began on her rear.</p><p>“Oh, that’s disgusting!” Ann hissed, covering her nose and immediately stepping away from her friend, but her eyes locked on that stuck out rear, unable to take them off the disgusting display.</p><p>The tight leather left nothing to the imagination as the mess that Futaba had planted within Makoto’s bowels left her as quickly as it entered. The squishing of each log pushing out into the panties left gross noises filling the air, highlighted by the occasional blast of gas from between her cheeks that ballooned the butt of her pants out further.</p><p>“N-Nooo! Nuh nuh! Stoppit…!” Makoto moaned mournfully as her hands braced against her knees, the shit bulge pushing out an extra inch or two before finally starting to settle down. The black leather made it hard to see the bulk of the staining, but traces of brown could be seen peeking through. With a shared concerned glance, Ann and Haru judged that Makoto’s panties were most likely far beyond repair.</p><p>“There. You try doing combat in something like that!” Futaba snickered, one of her spare screens getting a good view of that bulging behind, even snapping a few photos. “Bet you wish you had a diaper now, huh?”</p><p>“D-Dat’s nawt faiw!” Makoto trembled, one of her hands moving to her butt to feel the mess, as if to confirm that it actually happened, only to recoil at the first touch, and shivering as the smell assaulted her nose. “Ugh!”</p><p>“Awwh, don’t cry, little baby,” Futaba cooed with a smile, holding her cheek. “You’ll get used to your new diaper dependency! Potty training will be impossible for you now! You’re going to sound so cute asking your older sister for changes…”</p><p>The words lingered in the air before the realization dawned on Haru first.</p><p>“W-Wait… You made her incontinent…? And you changed how she speaks!” She stepped back, almost afraid of Futaba’s power as she clutched her hands to her chest. “Futaba, you must stop this, this isn’t something you should do to your friends!”</p><p>“And you never stood up for me!” Futaba glared at her, the lights on her goggles glowing bright as she summoned forth her Persona, the lights blinding her ‘foes’ as tentacles whipped out and grabbed Haru’s wrists, dragging her forward. Noir squealed as she was separated from the rest of the group.</p><p>Futaba had more targets in mind, however, as she had many tendrils to go around. Makoto was so distracted by her own defeat that she didn’t even realize the coils were wrapped around her ankles until she was forced forward by her arms as well with a squeal.</p><p>Ann was dexterous, ducking and leaping out of Futaba’s effective range, her cold red glare through her goggles catching Ann’s eyes and making her shiver. Was this Futaba’s pent up sadness and aggression manifesting or something…?</p><p>“Better not try anything, Panther!” Futaba stated loudly, her voice echoing through the never-ending halls of Mementos. “Now, what to do with you…”</p><p>A tentacle wrapped around Haru’s squirming hips, and in one swift motion, yanked her poofy shorts down around her ankles, exposing her cotton white panties with a lace trim to the open air, making the poor heiress squeal from the exposure.</p><p>“Wh-Wh-What are you doing?!” Haru complained, her arms struggling within the thick bondage to try and free herself. If she could grab her axe, she could chop off the coils and free herself and Makoto…</p><p>But a sudden thwack! and sharp sting on her behind made her squeal in pain as a tentacle spanked her almost fully exposed rear. All the expensive food she had eaten along with her Big Bang Burger habits had gone right to her hips, making that bubbly butt of hers wobble in her panties like gelatin from a single smack.</p><p>“Maybe it’s because your head is so high in the clouds that you don’t know how others feel!” Futaba continued her slight mental break with another smack, followed by another. “And you…” Her attention turned back to Makoto, her tentacles coiling around her waist to undo those tight (and now bulging) leather pants of hers. “You’re such a robot that you… you don’t even care what others feel!”</p><p>With a struggling pull, the leather pants were removed from Makoto’s hips, lowered all the way down to her ankles to expose the awful mess she had made.</p><p>Now that her panties were free of her leather pants’s cradling embrace, the cloth sagged low between her thighs. The disgusting sight was enough to make Ann gag and turn away, while Futaba made sure to get more pictures of the fallen Queen’s defeat.</p><p>The fact they were a smooth dark blue color didn’t do much to hide the staining all the mess had on the material. With each squirm she did within her binds, the swinging mass of mess swung like a hefty pendulum, squishing gently against each of her thighs.</p><p>THWAP!</p><p>A splatting noise filled the air as a black and green lit tentacle soundly smacked against that bulging mess. Makoto’s squeals joined the noise in a lewd little chorus, before being joined by Haru’s squeaks of stinging pain as a tentacle slammed against her butt in turn.</p><p>The spanking filled the air at a rhythm like a metronome, each meaty thud accented with their respective victim’s struggling noises, and every other one had a little squish added to it.</p><p>“Grrr! Quit it! They did nothing to you!” Ann shouted, grabbing her whip and running forward, ready to attack Futaba to save her friend. Something must’ve happened to her to make her like this, and she was going to snap her out of it!</p><p>But a quick wrapping around her ankles proved to be her downfall, as with a cry of surprise, Ann was hung up in the air upside down, her large twintails swaying freely in the air while Futaba’s ominous glare turned to her.</p><p>“Kehehehe… You shouldn’t have done that…” Futaba cackled, her keyboard clicking away as she started making her first changes to Ann.</p><p>She wasn’t sure what the little nerd was planning, until she started feeling… uncomfortable. Her legs twitched and she felt like she needed to… </p><p>“Y-You didn’t!” Ann hissed as she dropped her whip, both hands going to her crotch as she pressed her thighs together as much as she could. She really needed to peeee… But she wasn’t going to wet herself! She could still hold it in, which is more than Makoto could claim.</p><p>“You’re resisting? You’re stubborn… But fine. Enjoy the view, Panther!” Futaba snickered like a super villain as more tentacles came out of her Persona, carrying peculiar packaging. “Best seat in the house… But, phew, Makoto, you stink!” Futaba said as she walked over to the bent over leather-clad badass, pinching her nose as she examined the ‘accident’ she made.</p><p>She could hear Makoto’s little sniffles as she stopped the spanking, letting the mess settle in her panties once more with the bulk of the mess smeared against her rear.</p><p>“I can give you changes if you asked nicely~” Futaba cooed as she wrapped a finger around the waistband of her panties, giving them a gentle tug upwards to smear the cooling mess in between her cheeks. “And only if you ask nicely.”</p><p>“Futaba, you’re si-! Mmmph!” Ann began to complain, only for a tentacle to be shoved in her mouth to hush her up.</p><p>“P-Pwease…” Makoto whimpered through clenched fists, her hips helplessly wiggling against Futaba’s gentle tugging. “I need changies… P-Pwease, I dun wanna get a diapee wash…”</p><p>Futaba laughed hard enough to make herself snort, letting go of Queen’s abused undies and starting to slide them down her legs.</p><p>“Hehehe… There. Was that so hard? All those big girl words and mannerisms gone… You’re just a big bumbling baby now, aren’t you?” She taunted with her magical tentacles getting to work, on cleaning her rear. The brown mess was swabbed away, exposing that pale yet stinging red butt that was hiding beneath it. Already Futaba could see the start of a minor rash, but it wasn’t her problem.</p><p>After applying the powder, she placed the diaper right on Makoto’s big dumb butt with her own two hands and got to work securing it around her waist. Up went the front, and with a little tearing noise, the tapes were strapped in!</p><p>“You’ll probably want to keep this clean as long as you can…” Futaba mused, giving the pampered butt a swat with her own hand as she listened to it crinkle. “Considering you’re now compleeeetely reliant on them…”</p><p>She giggled to herself, her eyes turning over to Haru, who she noticed was being a little quiet. The heiress’s eyes were staring at the pair, but in particular, right at that white plastic haven of safety adorning Makoto’s bottom.</p><p>“Oh? Looks like someone’s enjoying this,” Futaba hummed as she approached Haru, hands held behind her back as she grinned, the red glow of her goggles giving her the look of a faint devil with how the lights bounced off the walls. “Now… Here’s the question. Were you always into diapers, or did I rewrite that into you…?”</p><p>Haru gasped, biting her lip as she looked away. It was impossible to tell… If Futaba could change physical things about them, and she had already changed Makoto’s speech, and her maturity from the sounds of it… Could her own preferences be changed too?</p><p>Of course, Futaba knew that she made it so diapers were right at the tip-top of her list of turn ons, but where was the fun in spilling those details?</p><p>“I… N-No, of course I don’t like diapers,” Haru tried to counter as she turned her head away from them, only for the thick padded of a folded up diaper to start rubbing against her red, stinging rear. The mere touch of it was enough to make her shudder, a little gasp passing through her lips as her eyes went wide. Is… that how one felt? “O-Oh my, is… are they always that big…?”</p><p>Futaba grinned and nodded, making that garment crinkle as she moved it across the heiress’s chubby cheeks tauntingly. </p><p>“Mhmm… Biiiig and poofy, perfect for biiiig stinky messes…” She cooed while she noticed Haru’s legs starting to shiver, thighs pressing together while her cheeks turned a shade of red close to her rear’s. “Are you jealous that Queen gets one and you don’t…? It’s because you’re a big girl…”</p><p>“I… am a big girl…” Haru spoke slowly, almost mournfully as she slammed her eyes shut, trembling in her bindings. “I-I don’t need… n-nor do I w-want diapers!”</p><p>Futaba leaned in close to Haru’s ear, her breath warm against her neck as she spoke.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>The words made Haru freeze. Was she sure? Her instincts were telling her that she was, but the more she thought about it, the more doubts cropped up in her mind. If she didn’t even want diapers, why couldn’t she stop thinking about them? She should be thinking about escape; not big, poofy, crinkly, soft Pampers…</p><p>“But alright. You’re a big girl. Big girls don’t get diapers,” Futaba shrugged, moving the diaper from her rear as she turned away like she was about to leave, while a tendril tugged Haru’s panties back into place.</p><p>“W-Wait!” Haru spoke before she even had time to think about the words, the single syllable freezing each girl in place as the shock dawned on each of them, except one. “C-Can I just try it…?”</p><p>Ann tried to break through to Haru, but the tentacle she was forced to suck on did a wonderful job of shutting the loudmouth up.</p><p>“That doesn’t seem like something a big girl would say…” Futaba practically sang as she spun on her boots, approaching her captivated little captive with her fingers tapping together. “If you want to wear a diaper… You need to need it… Prove that you’re not a big girl.”</p><p>“How do I…?” Haru began to speak, only for her eyes to fall towards Makoto, watching the squirming girl wiggle her diapered hips back and forth… She wasn’t a big girl at all anymore. The idea began to form in her mind, and she began to realize what she needed to do.</p><p>“Just do it…” Futaba said softly, a devil on Haru’s shoulder, egging her on as she pulled her panties taut between her ass cheeks, giving her a gentle wedgie to strain the cotton material. “Throw your continence away… You wanna be a pamper packer just like Makoto, don’t you…?”</p><p>Shuddering, Haru’s toes curled in her boots while her knees pressed together shyly. She… really was about to do it, wasn’t she? Her perfectly pristine panties… Even as she lamented her panties prematurely, she already could imagine the softness of the diaper against her waist, cradling her bum and crinkling against her thighs…</p><p>“A-Aaaah…” Haru exhaled, slowly spreading her thighs apart as a gentle hissing filled the air of her panties growing damp.</p><p>The white material turned dark grey rather quickly as the liquid spilled forth from the cotton garment. Drips fell between her legs and onto a puddle on the floor, while streams of the yellow stuff traced along the curve of her squishy thighs, soaking into her stockings and into her boots.</p><p>“Mmm! Mm-mmmm!” Ann whined in her binds, struggling greatly upon witnessing her friend giving in, while feeling a pang of jealousy from within her own bladder, aching for relief.</p><p>“Good girl…” Futaba giggled, leaning in to inspect her handiwork as the rich girl wet herself like a toddler. “Just let all your potty training gooo… Let it all just wash down your legs… You’re not a big girl anymore…”</p><p>“I’m… I’m not…!” Haru exclaimed, a hint of excitement in her voice as she bounced on her heels. It didn’t take long for the flow to end with a soft dripping echoing about them with the trickle from her panties spilling onto the floor like a coffee maker in the morning. “I… I need a diaper… P-Please…~”</p><p>She did say please, Futaba thought to herself as she swiped those panties off Haru carefully, using her Persona’s tendrils to fully strip her shorts, stockings, and boots off her, leaving her entire lower half completely bare.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Haru to join Makoto in padding, as Futaba made sure to get an extra big one for this newly found hardcore diaper fetishist. She took her time taping it all on, making sure to rub each inch of thick plastic material against Haru’s eagerly wiggling waist.</p><p>“Hope you like’em! You’re going to be in them for a loooong time…” She snickered, giving Haru one last smack on the butt with her own hand (which wasn’t the strongest, given her admittedly weak frame), that made Haru moan as the diaper pressed against her still stinging cheeks.</p><p>All that was left… was Ann.</p><p>“What to do with you…? So mature, so elegant…” Futaba mused as she approached the hanging girl, who was now frantically squirming in her binds as the need to pee was at its max! The latex dominatrix outfit wouldn’t leak anything out as it’d travel through her suit and onto her face… The mental picture of it was enough to make Futaba shudder in anticipation.</p><p>… She really was a sadist dom, huh?</p><p>But… noting the dominatrix outfit, a new idea came to mind. The girls were wrapped around her fingers anyways, so it’s not like she couldn’t make Ann shower herself at some point later. No, for now, she was going to make that thief outfit of hers seem like an absolute joke.</p><p>“You got two options, Panther,” Futaba stated as she removed the tentacle from Ann’s mouth, making her gasp and pant while a line of drool kept them slightly connected, like a drooping rope bridge. Her fingers tapped along her keyboard as she prepped her next change and submitted it into Ann’s very being. “You either fill your suit with your own pee… Or you beg me for a permanent alternative.”</p><p>Ann’s heart skipped a beat, and in that moment she almost lost control of herself, a whine leaving her lips as the slightest trickle passed through her nethers.</p><p>Why was Futaba’s word so… demanding, so strong? Each sentence she uttered shook her to her very core, leaving her mouth slightly agape as she stared at the little tormentor, wanting to just tell her off, demand that she be put down, have her friends return to normal…</p><p>But all that could leave her mouth was a meek little, “please…?”</p><p>A smirk cracked on Futaba’s face as she put a hand on her hip.</p><p>“You got about ten seconds until you give yourself a golden shower, Takamaki,” she noted, checking a little timer on the corner of her screen. “You can do better than that.”</p><p>“P-Please!” Ann cried out louder, helplessly wiggling in her binds as she slammed her eyes shut from the humiliation of it all. “I don’t wanna piss myself! I-I’ll take whatever punishment you give me, j-just… a-aah, noo…” Her begging was briefly halted by a desperate squeak, curling inwards before staring at Futaba, her wide blue eyes staring at the hacker in complete submission. “P-Please! I’m yours, j-just make it stop…!”</p><p>Futaba paused, a little surprised that the hack worked that deep into the stubborn girl’s being. She was so surprised that she almost forgot to change her bladder back to normal! It just took a couple swift keystrokes for her bladder to be fixed, and for the replacement to be put in.</p><p>“Phew… O-Okay, Futaba, can you let me downnnnh?!” Ann began to speak before a rumble filled her stomach, making a quick burst of gas leave her rear while her cheeks flushed. This… This was familiar. The suddenness, the gas… Ann’s eyes slowly moved back as another rumble made her fart again, louder than before while she was distracted.</p><p>“Nyeheheh…” Futaba pressed her fingers together as she lowered Ann to the floor, forcing her face against the tiled floor of the Mementos station while her loud rear was lifted up in the air. “Now everyone will be able to hear your accidents before they smell them!”</p><p>“Accidents?! Futaba, d-did you…?”</p><p>“Take your potty training like I did Makoto and Haru?” Futaba smartly finished her sentence as she stepped before Ann, her boots and posturing making her tower over the bent over thief. “Not yet. It’s no fun if I do it myself. You’re going to do it.”</p><p>Ann gasped before narrowing her eyes at her, fists clenched tight as she struggled. Curling up slightly helped the pressure in her bowels and gut, but it only did so much. Her teeth grit together to stop another burst of gas from leaving her picturesque behind.</p><p>“L-Like hell I will…” Ann squeaked through her struggle, gasping as a rumbling left her belly, loud enough for Futaba and the others to hear through the echoing walls.</p><p>“Aww, you still got some resistance left in you?” The Oracle hummed, leaning down to inspect Ann’s curvy form in that tight latex outfit… before she suddenly stomped her boot without warning! “We’ll see about that!”</p><p>Ann let out a timid squeal as the sudden noise startled her, distracting her completely and making her head tuck against the ground.</p><p>But that was just enough for her to lose control.</p><p>Another pair of rippling bursts of gas left her rear, making her fake tail bounce up from the flow of air while the disgusting sound echoed up and down the halls of the station. It was so deep and foul, that Ann couldn’t stop it as soon as it started.</p><p>She thought that was all and tried to tense up again to regain control, but her body went stiff as she realized that she was already crapping herself…! H-How long had she been doing it?! That fart must’ve set her off…!</p><p>The awful smell made her shake her head rapidly to try and push it away, all the while she felt her panties getting filled with her waste. Pound for pound, it all emptied out into her underwear, absolutely bulging her latex butt out. Her outfit was even better than Makoto’s for this, as the latex hugged her body with enough give to hug each curve of the mess as it settled in place, forcing it to spread across her seductive rear while allowing outsiders to see just how far it had gone.</p><p>“Nnnh… I-I don’t wanna need diapers…” Ann moaned mournfully as she hid her face once more with a couple more puffs of gas leaving her between some smaller loads she released. “A-Anything but that…”</p><p>“I don’t either, but that didn’t stop you guys from poking fun at me!” Futaba countered, moving around to stand behind Ann, observing the mess absolutely cake her rear, based on how gross her suit looked. “E-Even if you didn’t say it out loud… Your looks, little glances, your body language…! Now it’s your turn!”</p><p>WHAP!</p><p>Futaba’s hand swung and slapped right against Ann’s poopy rear, making the mess squish about while her victim mewled feebly from below.</p><p>WHAP!</p><p>Futaba could feel the mess practically sinking against her gloves with each smack she gave her.</p><p>WHAP!</p><p>The noise, the noise, it was like music to her ears. Thank God she was recording this so she could relive this again and again and again…~</p><p>WHAP!</p><p>Ann squealed as the tendrils released her and she fell flat on her front, the mess all settling in her panties. A lingering handprint could be seen imprinted on the bulging mess against the latex, with even little lumps of mess having leaked into the legs of her outfit…</p><p>Futaba exhaled as she looked over her handiwork, with a slightly stinging hand. Her heart… felt at ease. Maybe she just really needed to get some aggression out. Ha, to heck with therapy! This is free, and a lot more fun!</p><p>“Alright… let’s get our kitty into a new litter box,” Futaba said as she came down from her domineering high, placing the bottom of her boot square on Ann’s messy ass as a final humiliation, claiming her like property while she moaned from below. “Then we should head back to LeBlanc...~”</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon girls, keep up!” Futaba hummed as she gave the three leads she held in her hand a sharp tug. The trio of girls at the other end of each, with a lovely harness wrapped around each of their bodies. It was amazing what she could bring out of the Metaverse once she got into the girls’ source codes!</p><p>Like a pack of dogs, Haru, Makoto, and Ann hastily tried their best to stay in step with Futaba, keenly aware of all the eyes on them. It wasn’t every day that a trio of attractive girls wore such large diapers out in public! The diapers, that sported a hidden little Medjed emblem on their crotch, were far too large for their feeble skirts to cover. Not the mention that an occasional breeze would occasionally blast the skirts up.</p><p>“F-Futaba, please…” Haru whined as she stumbled over her own feet. She didn’t mind the diaper she wore, honestly, preferring it much more to regular panties. Hell, she didn’t mind wearing it in public, but… “Wh-What if the media sees? I-I can’t be on TV like this…”</p><p>“This isn’t f-fair…!” Makoto stammered, really needing to take her time to properly enunciate each word. “You gotta change us b-back, pweathe…!” When she slipped back into her immature speech, she let out a frustrated whine and stomped her foot like she was about to throw a tantrum, until Futaba gave her lead a sharp tug, forcing her to continue her forward march back to the cafe.</p><p>Ann stayed mostly quiet, shrunk within herself as she stayed obediently on Futaba’s heels. She still couldn’t find the courage to speak out against her mistr- friend, and she was constantly aware of the rumblings in her belly. It didn’t take long after leaving the Metaverse for Ann to crap the diaper her mistress had gifted her.</p><p>A sudden BLART of sloppy gas left her rear as they turned down the stairs to the train. The two girls flanking her glanced at Ann nervously, while the bystanders around them stared at the model in disgust. The crinkling of her diaper getting filled with her mess was harder to hear compared to the original blast of rank gas, but those that already noticed her could hear, smell, and see the way the seat of her diaper was starting to bulge and sag.</p><p>“Jeez, Ann, already? I don’t have any spares on me, so you’re going to have to wait!” Futaba noted with an eager laugh as she led them through the gate and into their traincar.</p><p>Futaba’s normal social anxiety certainly didn’t bother her as much now, at least. After all, nobody was looking at her. Everyone’s eyes were on the little pack of pampered up pets she was parading about!</p><p>The doors closed, sealing everyone into the tight car. Ann’s mess was enough to coax people to stay away from the group, gently murmuring amongst themselves about how disgusting that blonde girl smelled, and how cute the grown girls looked in their diapers. Various cameras snapped as people snuck candid photos of the group of humiliated girls.</p><p>But Futaba didn’t mind. Her head was held high, and a genuine smile was on her lips. Even as she felt the warmth spreading in her own diaper as she wet herself, she felt a lot better knowing that she wasn’t in it alone!</p><p>And hey, it could be worse.</p><p>She could be one of those three babies~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>